


Sweet Ambrosia.

by Bashful_Bitch



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashful_Bitch/pseuds/Bashful_Bitch
Summary: Patroclus and Achilles share the Drink of the Gods.Edit: I changed it a bit.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Sweet Ambrosia.

What made Ambrosia so coveted among the shades of the Underworld was its unique ability to make them feel alive again.

While the shades had the ability to take a shape resembling their appearance in life, and a certain amount of physicality to them, they no longer possessed a body. They could not feel warmth or cold, could not smell or taste, and they did not experience touch the way the once did.

It made sense, as all of those things were tied to their mortal coils. 

That's why most just stand around and talk. What else is there to do? The warriors of Elysium chose to spend their time fighting to occupy themselves. The shades of Tartarus spend their days dodging the variety of things that have been specifically placed there to torment them. And the majority of the Dead just wander around Asphodel.

But if one could get their hands on some Ambrosia, even just a small bottle, they could experience what it was like to be alive for a while.

The fact that it tasted amazing was the least important aspect of the drink, as far as the shades were concerned.

That's why Achilles had been so eager to finally share this sizable glass tumbler with his philtatos.

They had spent a long time becoming reacquainted with one another. Both had spent so long in their own separate afterlives. They were not the young boys from Pthia, but neither were they the men who died at Troy. Both had changed a little, in their own ways.

Patroclus was more sardonic now. He'd always had a dry sense of humor, and a tendency for sarcasm, but now he brought it out into the open. After all, he had no reason to hold back any more.

Achilles had become more quiet, and a bit more sentimental. He had always been a gentle soul, deep down, but he hadn't been able to show it in life. Now, without the hassle of fate, glory, or his mother, he could settle a bit more.

They had changed, they knew. But they learned to love these changes that they saw in each other. Used it as an opportunity to deepen their bond, and explore what they had before, and what they want to have now.

They had spoken so long and about so many things. Reopened old wounds so that they could heal them back together properly. Revisited cherished memories that they shared. So many things.

Now, Achilles planned to ask Patroclus to share in this experience with him as well. To feel as though they were still alive, breathing, feeling, and tasting. All while lying in the vast, beautiful green glow of an afterlife in Elysium.

As his form takes shape in the sigil that glowed on the grass, Patroclus smiles from where he sits. He always looks so happy to see him. The lines in the corners of his eyes deepen a little, and Achilles falls in love all over again as he steps out of the circle.

"Why hello, stranger. Come here often?" Patroclus asks, His eyes glinting mischievously.

Achilles chuckles, smoothly striding over to him.

"I dare say I do. Every day or night, if I can help it." He replies. Patroclus raises a brow at him, as tho curious.

"Oh, and what could possibly be the reason for your visits?" He asks as Achilles makes himself comfortable next to him in the soft grass and flowers.

"I simply had to meet the handsome man I saw last time I was here. Perhaps you've seen him? He has the most wonderful dark eyes, and a smile that lights up any room. And a thick, glorious beard."

Achilles watched as Pat huffed, looking away from him with a tiny smile.

"Dark eyes, glorious beard, for all I know you could be referring to Lord Hades."

At that, Achilles guffawed. Knocking his elbow against Pats ribs playfully.

"I was trying to be romantic, you lout!"

Patroclus laughs, nudging him back. "I suppose you shall have to try better, then." He says with a grin.

Achilles responds by leaning into him and placing a small kiss apon his cheek. Pat feels him smiling as he does it, before the golden haired man leans back into his own space.

"There, how was that?" He asks.

Pat levels him with the best unimpressed look he can muster. "Oh, please. I've had old ladies at the market kiss me like that."

Oh, it's on now.

The Greatest of the Greeks tackles his love to the soft ground, kissing as much as he can. Eyelids, cheeks, nose, chin, he showers them in love before finally reaching the other man's lips.

Patroclus sighs, smiling into the kiss. He did so enjoy getting Achilles riled up. He was calmer now than he was in life, but sometimes Pat could see the playful, trusting young boy he'd known all those years ago.

When Achilles pulled back, he looks down at him with so much love, and more then a little bit of satisfaction.

"I doubt you've had old ladies kiss you like that."

With a laugh, Patroclus runs his finger through the golden hair hanging in front of his loves eyes.

"No, I certainly haven't."

"Good." Achilles says, reaching into his cloak. "Because then I'd be heartbroken, and have to drink this all by myself." He adds, pulling out the tumbler of heavenly drink.

Patroclus can only look shocked at how much Ambrosia is in his lovers hand. To get even a little is quite rare. To get so much without fighting in the Coliseum was nearly unheard of.

"Don't tell me. Zagreus?" He inquires. It's unnecessary. They both know it was the prince.

Achilles sits up, setting the bottle down with a smile. "Of course. Who else would give and entire bottle away for nothing?" 

Patroclus remains lying down. There is no reason to stand. "That boy is quickly becoming my favorite." He adds.

Achilles chuckles, running his hands through his lovers hair. The curly black spilling over his fingers like swirls of ink. "Yes, he is incredibly special. I've never seen anyone as kind as him."

Patroclus can barely tell Achilles is touching him. "We should do something nice for him, sometime."

He gets a hum of acknowledgement. Followed by his love looking down at him.

"We'll have to do that. But, for now, I'd like to ask you a question."

Pats ears perk a little at that.

"Oh? And what is it you would like to ask me?"

Achilles seemed to consider for a moment, before lightly trailing his finger along Pats jaw. He lets his knuckles brush through the hair on his companions face.

"... Can you feel when I touch you, Pat?"

Pat thought for a second. 

"Yes. Not like I could before. It's like when you touch something with your fingernail. I can feel a bit of pressure, but..."

"But not much, right?"

Pat nods. Achilles understands. All shades do.

"..Did you ever feel... More, after drinking the nectar Prince Zagreus gave you?"

"...I don't know. I only cared about getting drunk. I have heard that it can make one 'feel' as though they still live. I never stayed lucid enough to notice though."

And doesn't that just break Achilles heart. To know his love went through that for so many years.

Leaning down, he places a kiss against his lovers forehead. He wants to kiss all his past hurt away. Maybe he can make his day (or night) a bit better.

Patroclus notices the change in mood. "Hey, now, what's wrong?"

Achilles shakes his head, a sad smile gracing his lips. "Nothing's wrong. I just wish I would have risked it all sooner."

Patroclus simply smiled back, an understanding look that said 'Me too'. "I'm glad you're here now." He said softly. The gentle green and blue hues of Elysium reflecting beautifully in the dark brown of his eyes. 

Achilles had always loved how magnificently Patroclus darker colors stood out. As though he was meant to contrast the world around him. Many had thought Achilles was a shining example of a demi-god, but Achilles had only eyes for Patroclus.

In his opinion, Pat was the most beautiful man the gods had crafted. Not just for his body, but for the kind, patient soul he had as well.

And Achilles was going to spend the rest of his eternity making sure Pat knew how much he loved him.

"...I would like to share this Ambrosia with you, Patroclus. I would like to make you feel alive again, here, with me. Even if only for a while."

When he looked down in to his Pats eyes, he saw all his love looking back.

"I would love to, Achilles."


End file.
